campanas de iglesia
by Repollounicorniano
Summary: por que cuando las campanas comiencen con su melodía sabre que te he perdido ...rin...mi primer fic!  -


No podía hacer mas que observarla, mirarla, contemplarla era lo único que podía hacer a pesar de que su corazón lo llamaba a besarla, amarla, tenerla solo para el entre sus brazos, pero no, al menos cuando eran niños la podía tomar de la mano, como añoraba esos momentos.

Aun recordaba cuando en medio de las noches de lluvia ella ia a su cuarto a rogarle por que la protegiera de los truenos y de los malvados monstruos que según ella vivían en su armario, cuando ella se tropezaba y le pedía que curara su dolor con un tierno beso en la frente, aquellos habían comenzado como pequeñas muestras de un simple cariño fraternal, solo eran unos pequeños niños que se amaban tanto como se podían amar dos seres iguales, dos gemelos, ''_gemelos'' _ como odiaba esa palabra,era la que le imposibilitaba estar con su amada sin que el mundo se interpusiera, sin que la sociedad los odiase, como desearía haber nacido en otra familia para poder amarla con libertad, le hubiera gustado ser otra persona, no el príncipe de ese lujoso país, no el ser del que dependían millones de personas, le hubiera gustado que por lo menos su padre no hubiera aceptado casar a su princesa con ese príncipe codiciado del país vecino, es mas le hubiera gustado que su princesa le hubiera revelado sus sentimientos antes.

Fue un poco antes de la boda, se encontraba en su cuarto a oscuras, no quería que nadie le hablara, solo quería desaparecer, la sola idea de imaginar a su hermana en los brazos de otro hombre le daba nauseas y una fuerte jaqueca, pero se tenia que resignar a la idea y sonreír frente a ella cuando su padre la entregara aunque sabia que el no seria feliz , fue entonces cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, miro hacia la puerta y allí se encontró con su ángel, aquella persona que le daba razones para respirar, la observo por unos momentos sin decir ni una palabra solo observando sus azules ojos , hundiéndose en esas lagunas sin fondo, ella entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, tomo sus manos y lo miro con dolor en sus ojos. Len al percatarse de esto apretó sus manos en señal de apoyo , le dedico una sonrisa juntando sus frentes. Se sorprendió cuando ella separo su contacto, dirigiendo una mirada al suelo mientras escondía sus ojos debajo de su flequillo rubio …

_'' te amo Len ''_

esas palabras bastaron para acelerar su corazón e inmovilizarlo por unos segundos, los que bastaron para que Rin se levantara de la cama y saliera corriendo por los pasillos del castillos susurrando un _''perdoname'' _ antes de salir por la puerta, a los pocos segundos Len logro recuperarse de la impresión y salio corriendo de su habitación para seguirla, tenia que verla, tenia que hablar con ella y decirle que también la amaba, tenia que decirle que su vida no tendría sentido sin ella.

La encontró llorando en el centro de los jardines junto a la fuente en la que jugaban a los piratas de pequeños, se acerco a ella lentamente para no asustar a su princesa, sentándose a su lado seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla con su pulgar ella lo miro por unos segundos y después dirigio su mirada al cielo mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa sarcástica.

_''me odias no es así?''_

al oir esto Len abrió los ojos sin entender, ¿odiarla? , como podía pensar eso de el, es decir, ella era su princesa, aunque cometiera los pecados mas abominables estaba seguro de que jamas la odiaría.

Tomo su delicada mano y giro su cara para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

_''¿como podría odiar a la persona que mas amo?''_

dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios depositando un tierno beso en sus labios mientras abrazaba su cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, se contemplaron uno al otro con la felicidad en sus ojos, con ese brillo que se hace presente cuando uno encuentra al ser amado, podrían haberse besado hasta el amanecer si no fuera por que una sirvienta apareció para decirles que la cena estaba servida. Mientras caminaban tomaron sus manos, eso no importaba ya que si alguien preguntaba dirían que eran muy unidos, la cena transcurrió lenta y tranquila hasta que su padre pronuncio aquellas palabras que ninguno quería oír.

_'' la boda se adelantara para la próxima semana'' –_ pronuncio su padre mientras sostenía su copa de vino.

Rin y Len casi mueren de la impresión, como podía ser que cuando al fin se habían dicho lo que sentían la boda se adelantara, ¿acaso el destino quería separarlos?, talves dios los estaba castigando por su pecado, o talves ellos nacieron para ser infelices. Se miraron con melancolía, los dos sabían que no debían desobedecer a su padre, por mas que esto les rompiera el corazón.

Y ahora se encontraba allí sentado en su balcón con uno de sus mas finos trajes, esperando a que sonaran las campanas anunciando el comienzo de la boda, el inicio del fin, le dolía el pecho, pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por mas que su corazón doliera, tenia que comportase como el futuro rey que era, aunque hubiera preferido ser tan solo un fiel sirviente.

Salio hacia el pasillo al oír unos sollozos, después reconocer la voz de su amada corrió asía donde estos provenían. La encontró acostada en la cama, con su vestido de bodas ya puesto y peinada, como le hubiera gustado que el fuera el que la recibiera ese día en el altar.

Lo miro fijamente para luego aferrare a el con fuerza, no quería bajar, no quería tener que sonreir para hacer feliz a los demás, quería estar con el, con su amor prohibido, con su amado reflejo.

_''salvame''_- dijo separándose del y mirando sus ojos.

Al oír estas palabras una loca idea paso por la cabeza de Len, solo faltaba una hora para la boda, pero tendría que ingeniárselas y ya un plan se estaba asomando por su cabeza. El lo haria tdo por su princesa.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron anunciando la llegada de la novia, venia del brazo de su padre, rogando por que su príncipe viniera a rescatarla, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mano del que seria su esposo se oyó el ruido de los caballos a lo lejos, de pronto en plena ceremonia un corcel negro entro a la iglesia y sobre el iba un joven vestido con ropas del mismo color de este, cubriendo sus ojos con una mascara y su cabello con un sombrero levantado una gran espada y amenazando a los invitados.

La gente y hasta el mismo rey entraron en pánico, todos menos Rin salieron corriendo y a algunas personas que del asombro se habían desmayado o quedado paralizadas, amenazando al rey con su brillante espada miro los ojos de Rin diciéndole con la mirada que subiera al caballo, ella al darse cuenta de quien era el misterioso jinete subió sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras su padre la miraba aun paralizado por la reciente amenaza.

Alejándose del lugar cabalgaron hasta el bosque, en donde el caballero revelo su identidad, la joven princesa beso a su dulce reflejo, mientras cabalgaban hacia el ocaso con destino incierto pero eso ya no importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que estarían juntos hasta que sus días acabasen.

**holaaa! bueno nates que nada si estas leyeno esto significa (oviamente) que te tomaste el trabajo y/o molestia de leer mi primer fic :D bueno no soy buena en esto pero me quize atrever a subir algo y asi ir mejorando poco a poco :D asi que si no te molesta puedes colocar tu alago e.e, tomataso o critica constructiva para que pueda ir mejorando en verdad te lo agradeceria muucho ! **

chaaooo!


End file.
